


Home

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Going home.
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> For KH100, May 1, 2011, 'home'

Sora almost didn't recognize the house, a fact that made his stomach feel kind of funny. 

But the bushes had grown up a bit, and the paint was starting to peel and just maybe the roof was starting to sag a bit. And the grass needed to be trimmed, which wasn't a surprise since that had always been his job since he'd been strong enough to push the mower along. 

It looked smaller, too, but he also knew that he'd grown in many ways. 

He hadn't meant to have been gone for so long. 

It was good to be home.


End file.
